Everyone has theirs limits
by vilis91
Summary: 'Always and Forever.' Was a lie, it never involved him. After a thousand years he finally snapped. Slightly Kennett.


**title: **Everyone has theirs limits

**summary: **'Always and Forever.' Was a lie, it never involved him.  
After a thousand years he finally snapped. Slightly Kennett.

**pairing: **KolxBonnie

**rating: **T

**disclaimer: **Own nothing.

**notes: **Inspiration comes from "i didn't know i could see the light" by abbyli. Kol is confronting his family after years of underestimated him. Leaving him out of the 'Always and forever'.**  
**

Special thanks to abbyli. This story would never see the light of day if it wasn't for her. She persuade me and gave me the great support I could only wish for.

* * *

Everyone has theirs limits and he has reached his. After a thousand years he finally snapped and he had every right to do so. As soon as he hears their accusations, the roar comes up from his mouth, surprising his siblings. With the fury in the eyes he looks at the people who should be the closest to him. His own family.

Even when they were humans he wasn't enough for them, always the black sheep of family. Always underappreciated and underestimated. He lost everything precious for his siblings and this is how they repay him!

He paced like a caged animal, attempting to ignore silly accusations they were trying to throw in his face.

Every noise becomes deafening to his ears as he relives everything he done for his family.

After all they gone through as a human family he stayed loyal, hoping that they would notice that he was equal to them. And this was his biggest mistake ever.

The pain of betrayal killed his heart, anger burnt his mind but he still thought he stood a chance. As long as he had his magic, he thought that he was useful for his family. But even that piece of his own haven was taken from him.

His own Mother took it from him. She made him a monster!

Almost insane, he went to Ayanna begging for her to bring his magic back. She was his last resort. He was an abomination and there was no place for magic in the monster that he was.

So he became the most feared and cruelest monster that this World has ever seen. A monster that even his own siblings were afraid of. He caused this kind of fear that after years his own sibling daggered him, he was still unable to stop him.

Now he was standing in front of them, listening their last speech of how much disrespect he caused to their rotten family.

Yes, he have every right to snap.

"Enough of this bullshit! I only tried to stop the havoc that Silas would bring on this Earth! And _I'm_ a disappointment to this family?! Look at yourselves before you start accusing me for fucks sake!"

He whirls around on his heel, a hand raised towards them. His eyes fall on Klaus, hard and unforgiving.

"What did you lost to this family? Nothing! You hear me?! Nothing!"

His abrupt response silenced their shouting. They froze, not prepared for this kind of reaction. At this moment he believed that they finally remembered who he was and what he was capable of.

"'Always and Forever.' What kind of bullshit it is?! God I swear this never means anything to me! I was _always _the worst son, always unappreciated for everything that I tried to do.

"Our parents believe I was useless when I was as good as any of you. Mother never looked at me like she looked at her wise Elijah, beloved Finn and Niklaus and her precious Rebekah and Henrik. After she found out I was a warlock it only get worse!

"I helped you, Elijah when father gone mad at you when you didn't keep an eye on horse and in the end, the horse ended up dead! That night I almost died after I knocked him down with magic! I was a young lad who just discovered this power. A fool who thought that magic has no consequences. After that I was deaf for four days!

"I saved your life, Niklaus, but you were so sure that this was your precious Rebekah's doing. She didn't do anything when you were bleeding to death in the woods! It was me! I was watching you die and I couldn't bring myself to let you to do so. I was still thinking that you would finally see me! That you would be grateful for saving your life!

"Rebekah dear. You had everything. Love of our parents and our brothers loved you through everything. Mother and Ayanna taught you magic, you even had access to a spell book. And yet you didn't respect any of this. You were so full of yourself and so selfish that you saw everyone as your minions. Even I was threated like your servant.

"No one, not any of you thought about me as your equal! You never knew that I could use magic! My _own family_ didn't see me at all!

"The only person who gave me any kind of affection was Ayanna. She was like a mother to me. She gave me the love that none of you would give me.

"And when she found out that I use magic without spell books… Well you can only imagine what she did to me.

"But I was loyal to my family. I stayed with you! Like a fool I was thinking that someday you will finally appreciate me!

"Then Klaus killed Henrik. That awful night, he couldn't find his lucky charm that I made for him. He took it everywhere but that night when Klaus came for him, he couldn't find it! So he left unprotected and died because Niklaus were rushing him!"

His quiet, almost inaudible voice brings bad memories and hurt to the others in room. He watches the ashamed face of Niklaus, knowing that he has hit the right nerve. He told himself that his brother deserved to have this thrown in his face. He deserved much more but this must be enough for now.

"After we changed I was going insane! I lost the one thing that was precious to me, magic. None of you noticed how bad I was. I was begging Ayanna to reverse the spell, to bring my powers back! But she couldn't. For the first time she was powerless. Can you imagine how heartbroken she was seeing me like this? How sad her eyes were when she learned what I was?"

He takes in one long shaky breath, fighting the rising heat behind his eyes.

"We are abominations. Mother creates us against our will with a spell that Ayanna were afraid to mess with. That time she told me that even if she could bring back my magic I would become heartless, to the similarity of Silas. The Silas you wanted to rise for your stupid hopes of being human again or to destroy it to be invincible. How pathetic you are?!"

With an angry huff, he turns away.

"For the next hundred years I had gone mad. A mad man manipulated by his own siblings. Brought back by a bunch of witches who were killed by Klaus's hands. That's how he repaid me for saving his life.

"So I became what he wanted me to be. A monster like him. He underestimated me. Again. After another couple of years you began to be afraid of me. I became a monster who was feared by his own family. Even Mikael was trembling with fear.

"What confused me at the time is that I was like you. I did the same thing you did. Without hesitations we murdered people and entire cities, we left havoc and it was so good at time. Still you were terrified of me. Then it hit me. I had finally gotten your attention!

"It was overrated cause the next second I realized you rejected me because you couldn't handle me anymore. Too much of an individual, too cunning to be manipulated or out-talked. My own siblings were so afraid of me that without any rumors to put dagger in my heart!

"Because of what?! I was only a teenager with a broken mind and shattered heart who wanted attention from his own damn family! I wasn't enough for Father! Mother didn't care about my wellbeing! My older brothers had me for nothing and my only sister treated me like a fucking savage!"

Yes, their ashamed faces were worth remembering. Yes, he enjoyed the silence that fell upon them. His only regret was that he hadn't done it earlier.

Anger still buzzed in his veins when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. With only a moment's of hesitation he relaxed. Her scent filled him with a feel of contentment. Instantly he felt the warmth. He was home.

His magic had returned.

So in his last attempt to immobilize his siblings with magic, he had them on their knees, screaming in awful pain. Without access to spell book. His magic was raw, wild and special in his own way. Pure energy. For just a moment, it was back.

"Enough Kol. They got your message. Let's go home."

Her soft voice broke the spell. In reality she took her hand from his shoulder. He still couldn't do magic on his own.

Home. Sweet home. With a smile on his face he looked one more time at shocked and slightly injured people who once have been his siblings.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. Her love was everything he needed right now. He finally understood that he don't need the attention of people who don't give a shit about him.

"Yeah. Let's go home, my Bonnie lass."


End file.
